


Prima neve

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Protective Dean Winchester, Witch Curses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Sam viene colpito da un incantesimo o forse da una maledizione, Dean non ne ha idea perché non era lì. L'unica cosa che sa per certo è che suo fratello non si ricorda di lui.
Kudos: 2





	Prima neve

Warning : menzione di possibili maltrattamenti minorili, linguaggio esplicito 

FF partecipante alla challenge "Advent Calendar" del gruppo H/C italia (https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/) 

\---

**S** am?

Sam.

Sammy!

Quella voce insistente era una litania sotto il leggero ma acuto fischio che rimbombava nella mia testa.

“Chi è Sam?”, chiesi frastornato.

“Non è divertente!”, rispose la voce roca.

“Perché dovrebbe esserlo?”

**Dean:**

Fissai impietrito mio fratello sperando che scoppiasse a ridere da un momento all’altro.

“Chi è Sam?, ripeté confuso dopo una breve pausa.

“Hey, guardami! Sai chi sono io? Sai come mi chiamo?”, chiesi cauto afferrandogli le braccia sottili.

“Sei Sam?”, suppose Sam insicuro.

“No, tu sei Sam! Dimmi che ti ricordi chi sono… per favore!”, lo implorai. “Guardami e dimmi che mi riconosci”

Sam boccheggiò per qualche secondo per poi stringersi nelle spalle con aria rammaricata.

“Sono tuo fratello, sono Dean”, gli ricordai tutto d’un fiato.

“Siamo…fratelli”, non suonava come una domanda ma annuii lentamente cercando la ragione nei suoi occhi.

“Si, Sammy… siamo fratelli”

Sam accennò un sorriso e mi toccò con estrema delicatezza la guancia. Si prese il suo tempo per studiarmi in silenzio .

“Ti ricordi di me?”, chiesi a bassa voce per paura di interrompere quel momento.

‘Ricordati di me, per favore!’

“Certo, sei Dean, sei mio fratello”, mi rispose usando il mio stesso tono sommesso. Rilasciai un sospiro di sollievo e gli sorrisi. ‘Grazie a dio’

“Me l’hai appena detto”, aggiunse Sam rifacendomi piombare nel terrore.

“Dio, no, no, no… “

“Cosa c’è, fratello?”

“Fratello?!”, risi istericamente prima di abbandonare la testa sul suo petto con un sospiro. ‘Che casino, che casino Sammy’

Era tutta colpa mia: se solo fossi arrivato in tempo e avessi sparato alla strega qualche attimo prima sarei riuscito a salvare la testona di Sam.

“Mi dispiace”

“Per cosa?”

“Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene. Penserò io a tutto quanto”

“Ne sono sicuro”, rispose piatto.

“Ora andiamo via da qui, okay?”

Mi alzai da terra e mi allontanai a passo lento. Mio fratello non si ricordava di me. Era buffo quanto poca importanza dessi al fatto che non ricordasse neppure il suo nome, Sammy non sapeva più chi fossi e quello mi faceva male più di ogni altra cosa ed oscurava ogni briciolo di lucidità. Sammy si era scordato di me ed una piccola parte della mia mente ne era offesa, come aveva potuto?

“Dean?”

Mi accorsi di essere da solo, Sam era rimasto seduto a terra dove lo avevo lasciato.

“Cosa c’è che non va’?”

Seguii il suo sguardo accigliato per trovare il cadavere della strega disteso su un fianco, un estesa macchia scarlatta sotto il suo corpo.

“Quello è… okay?”, chiese con voce flebile, insicuro come fosse un bambino.

“Si Sammy, era la strega cattiva. È tutto apposto”

Sam annuì decisamente più tranquillo dopo la mia breve spiegazione che sembrò bastargli. Mi chiesi se ricordasse i mostri, la caccia e tutto il pacchetto.

“Pensi abbia sofferto?”

Rimasi interdetto dalla sua domanda. Andai a recuperarlo e gli assicurai fosse stato un lavoro pulito, veloce ed indolore. Era preoccupato anche per la puttana che aveva ucciso tutte quelle persone e incasinato la sua testa, ora? Ma che diavolo!

“Come ti senti?”, chiesi più tardi quando il suo sguardo perso fuori dal finestrino cominciò a farmi preoccupare.

“Sto… bene, fratello. Andrà tutto bene”, riconobbi le stesse mie parole, a quanto pare al nuovo Sam piaceva ripetere a pappagallo.

“Chiamami Dean”, lo corressi.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

“Al motel”

“Ho fame, in questo motel c’è da mangiare?”

“Ti prenderò qualcosa strada facendo”

“Grazie”

“No problemo”

“Dean?”

Fui sollevato dal fatto che non mi avesse chiamato ‘fratello’.

“Si, Sam?”

“Sembri preoccupato”

“Sono solo stanco, Sammy”, mentii.

Non mi sorprese quando, alla tavola calda, si accodò al mio stesso ordine: patatine e cheeseburger al sangue con ripieno extra di pancetta e cipolle fritte.

Stavo distrattamente giocando con una patatina bruciata quando lo sghignazzare di mio fratello richiamò la mia attenzione. Alzando lo sguardo trovai un paio di profonde fossette di cui avevo quasi dimenticato l’esistenza.

“Co-cosa c’è di divertente, Sammy?”, chiesi distratto dalla luce sconosciuta nei suoi occhi .

“C’è un bambino dietro di te, Dean! Guarda…”

Sam era entusiasta, sembrava non averne mai visto uno e molto probabilmente per lui era così.

Mi voltai annoiato individuando subito un bambino di un anno o poco meno seduto sul seggiolino che impastava con le mani il suo stesso pranzo.

‘Disgustoso’, pensai tra me e me ringraziando che Sam fosse sempre stato un bambino pulito e dignitoso.

Tornai verso mio fratello che ridacchiava tra se e se.

“Da quando in qua ti piacciono i bambini?”, mi lamentai.

“Perché non dovrebbero piacermi?”

“Okay. Ascolta dobbiamo farti tornare normale, ricordi cosa possa aver detto la strega quanto di ha lanciato l’incantesimo? Abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa su cui lavorare”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”, chiese distratto mio fratello salutando con la mano il bambino dietro di me. Il fatto che non si interessasse minimamente del suo stato era irritante così come il suo modo di fare da fattone.

“Lascia perdere il bambino, concentrati su di me, Sam! Sforzati di ricordare!”

“Cosa dovrei ricordare?”

“Qualsiasi cosa! La strega, l’incantesimo, tuo fratello, il nostro lavoro, la tua adolescenza, il tuo primo bacio… che cazzo, l’ultima volta che hai fatto la doccia, qualsiasi cosa!”

Niente, mio fratello non mi ascoltava neppure.

“Smettila di guardare quello stupido bambino!”, gli urlai in faccia spazientito.

Sam sussultò ma almeno riuscii ad avere indietro la sua attenzione, come quella dell’intero locale.

“Mi dispiace”, sussurrò con le guance paonazze.

Sbuffai e allontanai il mio pranzo con riluttanza.

“Dean?”

“Che?”, risposi scocciato.

“Anche noi abbiamo dei genitori?”

Abbandonai la testa all’indietro con un sospiro, cosa diavolo gli veniva in mente adesso?

“No Sam, non abbiamo più nessuno. Siamo soli al mondo, soli come cani con la rogna abbandonati sul ciglio della strada”, risposi duramente.

“Oh”, sussurrò piano Sam.

Le fossette erano ormai un vago ricordo sul suo viso e la cosa mi fece arrabbiare soltanto di più perché ero un dannato stronzo.

“Siamo troppo vecchi per avere dei genitori”, mentii addolcendo il mio tono. “Ma ci sono io, Sammy”, tentai di recuperare. “Non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno finché abbiamo l’un l’altro”

Sam annuii senza alzare lo sguardo dal tavolo ma capii di aver mandato tutto a puttane.

“Sam? Sam, tutto bene?”

**Sam:**

‘Non abbiamo più nessuno. Siamo soli, abbandonati’

Era terribile essere da soli. Non sapevo in che occasione lo avessi scoperto ma non mi piaceva per niente esserlo.

Il solo pensiero che il sorriso puro di quel bambino in pochi anni si sarebbe trasformato in una smorfia di dolore mi rendeva estremamente triste. Era così ingiusto! Io ero fortunato perché perlomeno avevo ancora mio fratello Dean.

“Grazie Dean”

“Cosa?”

“Se non fosse per te sarei solo”, sussurrai grato spazzando via con il dorso della mano le lacrime. “Non voglio restare da solo”

“Sam cos’ hai?”

“Niente. Sono… solo felice che tu sia con me”

Eppure c’era altro. Qualcosa dentro di me: una voragine che non riuscivo ad identificare ma sapevo essere profonda. Mi ci tenni alla larga, avevo troppa paura di guardarci dentro ma la percepivo, era un ingombrante presenza che traboccava di dolore ed angoscia.

“Stai bene Sammy?”

Alzai lo sguardo sugli occhi rassicuranti di mio fratello ricordando la sua promessa. ‘Andra tutto bene’

“Portami a casa?”, chiesi titubante con un filo di voce. “Vorrei andare a casa adesso”

Una volta arrivati in motel e dopo una lunga e rilassante doccia riuscii a sentirmi meglio… perlomeno finché Dean non riprese il suo interrogatorio.

“Perché diavolo stavi seguendo quella strega da solo?”

“Non lo so”

“Non ricordi nulla della tua vita? Un immagine, un nome, qualsiasi cosa Sam!”

“No, io non…”

“Concentrati Sam”

“No, non ci riesco… “

“Non ci stai nemmeno provando!”

“Invece si, Dean! Ci ho provato”

“Fallo per me, qualsiasi cosa davvero io-“

“Ti prego basta!”

“Sam…”

“Non ricordo niente! Continuare a chiedermelo non mi farà tornare la memoria, Dean! Non ho idea di quanti anni abbia o quale sia il mio cognome! Non so chi diavolo tu sia, magari non sei neppure mio fratello!”

“Sam, non esagerare adesso. Hai detto tu stesso che in qualche modo sai di conoscermi…”

“Voglio solo che tu la smetta di darmi il tormento! Sei completamente fuori di testa! Parli di mostri, streghe e incantesimi… mi parli di cose che non capisco da più di due ore e mi tratti come uno stupido!”

“Non è vero! Sto solo cercando di aiutarti!”

“Beh a quanto pare non sta funzionando! Perché non puoi lasciarmi in pace?”, sbottai esasperato. Presi la prima cosa sotto tiro e la scagliai al muro. Mi resi conto solo dopo di essere lo stupido diario che mio fratello aveva letto per tutto il giorno.

Dovevo aver fatto qualcosa di molto sbagliato perché Dean scattò in piedi come un proiettile e minaccioso mi scosse dalla camicia.

“Tu non-“

Mi lamentati debolmente spaventato dal suo scatto. “Quello è di papà se lo tocchi di nuovo io-“, la sua voce era un ringhio basso e roco ma le sue promesse svanirono in un gremito di frustrazione.

Gli occhi rassicuranti erano svaniti, improvvisamente erano cupi e colmi di oscurità.

Mi feci piccolo e mi abbandonai alla sua presa, non ero così pazzo da provare a combatterlo o semplicemente a difendermi. Dean era forte, senza dubbio molto più forte di me.

“Mi-mi dispiace”, sussurrai.

‘Sam non provarci mai più, mi hai capito bene?’, una voce lontana mi rimproverò.

Il volto di mio fratello ebbe un bagliore sinistro, sembrò trasformarsi in quello di un uomo più maturo, con i capelli neri, barba incolta e occhi decisamente meno verdi e brillanti di quelli di mio fratello . Per un attimo ne rimasi totalmente frastornato.

‘ Voglio sentire:’ sì signore’, Sam!’, continuò la voce nella mia testa.

La stretta di ferro mi scosse con forza e senza accorgermene mi lamentai pateticamente.

‘ Suppongo non possa aspettarmi molto da te, Sam. Sei inutile e stupido. A volte mi chiedo come tu possa essere mio figlio. Hai ucciso tua madre ed ora stai uccidendo me! ‘

“De-“, Dean mi spinse debolmente e corse a recuperare il diario di papà.

“È tardi. Vai a riposarti Sam”, bofonchiò’ duro.

“Dean mi dis-“

“Va a dormire, ci penseremo domani”, il suo tono distante ed ermetico non mi diede altra scelta che obbedire in silenzio. Avrei voluto raccontargli tutto, avevo bisogno di raccontargli di quell’uomo ma, mio malgrado, rimasi in silenzio.

Mi svegliai senza apparente motivo alle primi luci dell’alba. Di mio fratello solo la forma del suo corpo sul materasso vacante.

Dean era arrabbiato con me: lo era stato dal primo momento.

Sembrava fossi solo in grado di fargli perdere la pazienza. Sapevo di averla combinata grossa: Dean teneva molto al diario di nostro padre, probabilmente unico oggetto in grado di ricordarglielo e avrei dovuto capirlo prima di farlo volare per la stanza.

Strinsi le lenzuola nei pugni sentendo l’ansia pomparmi il sangue alla testa.

‘Dean è andato via. Dean è andato via e non tornerà mai più’

“Si, va bene. Grazie Bobby”, alzai la testa verso la porta del motel. Mio fratello entrò nella stanza facendo entrare anche il freddo con lui. Aveva gli occhi fissi sul suo cellulare e solo dopo averlo fatto scivolare in tasca e aver richiuso la porta alle sue spalle mi notò.

Lo guardai in silenzio con le parole sulla punta della lingua ma troppo spaventato per parlare.

‘Sei tornato’

“Sei sveglio”, mi fece presente Dean.

Forse non avrei dovuto esserlo.

Sbattei veloce le palpebre, insicuro su cosa dire.

‘Non dire o fare niente o lo farai arrabbiare!’

‘Ma se non gli auguro il buongiorno potrebbe offendersi!’

‘Nemmeno lui ti ha dato il buongiorno, Sam!

Ovvio che non te l’ha dato è infuriato con te, idiota!’, parlai nella mia testa a lungo prima di essere interrotto.

“Vuoi andare a fare colazione, Sammy?”

Dean mi aveva appena chiamato Sammy.

Gli sorrisi, felice che le cose tra noi fossero sistemate .

Più tardi, dopo aver mangiato per metà la mia porzione di crostata ed aver capito che non dovevo andar matto per i dolci , mio fratello mi spiegò che ci saremo messi in viaggio per raggiungere un vecchio amico. Il suo nome era Bobby e a parer suo mi avrebbe fatto tornare la memoria.

Bobby era un uomo gentile, forse non troppo pulito ed ordinato e probabilmente con dei problemi di alcolismo ma era un brav`uomo.

“Ho bisogno di dettagli. Era una pozione, una maledizione, un incantesimo?”, esordì Bobby offrendo un bicchiere con del liquido ambrato a Dean.

“Io non c’ero ma abbiamo qui la bella addormentata, perché non chiedi direttamente a lei?”

Entrambi gli uomini mi guardarono come se volessero una risposta da me.

“Mhg”, fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

Bobby alzò le sopracciglia e Dean annuì serrando le labbra. “Già, ben detto fratello” e con quello svuotò il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

“Bobby io non so… “

“Vuoi un po’ di whisky, Sam?”

Cercai risposta nello sguardo di mio fratello che però non riuscii a raggiungere perché vagava pensieroso per la stanza.

“N-no?”, rifiutai incerto l’offerta dell’uomo. “No, signore”, mi corressi ricordando la voce della sera prima, spaventato che potesse far ritorno se non mi fossi comportato bene.

“Non ricordi niente di niente di quel giorno, mh?”

“No, mi dispiace non poter essere d’aiuto”

“Capisco. E di te cosa mi dici? “

“Solo quello che Dean mi ha raccontato”

“Sai dirmi la tua data di nascita?”

“N-no”

“Il giorno di Natale?”

“Il 25 Dicembre ma-“

“Gli hai detto tu che giorno è natale? “, Bobby rivolse rapidamente la domanda a Dean che fece un cenno negativo con la testa.

“Sam, se ti chiedessi di mostrarmi lo spinterogeno in un motore, saresti in grado di farlo?”

Ci pensai un attimo poi scossi piano la testa.

“ Bobby ma che-? ”

“Zitto, Dean”

“Sai dove si trova il tarso?”

Mi mossi sul posto a disagio per quell’ improvvisa interrogazione e mi toccai il collo del piede.

“Sai cos’è uno Striga?”

“No, mai sentito”

“Dove si trova Denver?”

“Colorado”, risposi in automatico senza neppure rendermene conto.

Sentii Dean bisbigliare qualcosa a bassa voce e mi chiesi cosa stesse succedendo, sperai solo non si stesse arrabbiando di nuovo.

“Come si uccide un vampiro?”

“Non lo so ma i-io non potrei mai”

“Non potresti mai uccidere un Vampiro, Sam?”

“Non potrei mai fare del male a qualcuno o… qualcosa”

Ci fu una lunga pausa.

“Se un vampiro entrasse qui adesso e ci attaccasse, cosa faresti?”

“Perché queste domande? Non capisco…”

“Sono solo curioso Sam, non ci sono risposte giuste o sbagliate, rispondi sinceramente”

“I-io non lo so”

“Resteresti a guardare morire tuo fratello? “

“N-no-no! Non i- io non voglio più parlare di questo, voglio andare a casa adesso”, tutti avevano una casa, anche noi dovevamo averla, dico bene? Noi avevamo il motel. Il motel andava bene, volevo tornare lì.

Diedi le spalle a Bobby che però mi continuò a parlare.

“Perché tu sai cos’è la morte, vero Sammy?”

“Sam, mi chiamo Sam”, corressi il vecchio.

“So bene cos’è. Non sono stupido. Tutti pensano che sono stupido ma non lo sono!”

“Okay Sam, calmati. Non penso che tu sia stupido. Voglio solo capire… Dimmi, come ti sentiresti se Dean morisse? Se il vampiro aprisse la gola a tuo fratello e morisse qui, su questo tappeto, ti farebbe del male la cosa? ”

Mi tappai le orecchie con le mani e scossi la testa.

Dean non poteva morire, non volevo restare da solo, non volevo che Dean soffrisse.

“Sam, se Dean morisse ti importerebbe?”

“BASTA! NON VOGLIO PIÙ SENTIRE!”

“Pensaci, il vampiro potrebbe ucciderti, Sam. Non sarebbe meglio scappare e lasciarci indietro prima che possa prenderti?”

“No! Non lascerei mai indietro Dean”, mi voltai verso mio fratello con le lacrime agli occhi implorandolo di aiutarmi.

“Mi dispiace Dean io non so cosa fare, non lo so cosa fare! Non voglio che tu muoia, non voglio rimanere da solo per favore Dean fallo smettere”

“Sam , tranquillo adesso… calmati va tutto bene”, Dean si affrettò a raggiungermi. “Bobby dacci un taglio!”

“Non so come salvarti, non lasciare che ti facciano del male”

“Sam! Sam calmati! Nessuno mi farà del male, ora calmati”, Dean mi accolse tra le sue braccia e lo sentii ringhiare qualcosa verso Bobby ma a me non importava, il profumo di mio fratello era ovunque e affondai il viso nel suo petto trovando il paradiso.

“Ssh va tutto bene, Sammy”

“Non ti arrabbiare”

“Perché dovrei arrabbiarmi, Sam? Non sono arrabbiato”

“Non fai altro che arrabbiarti. Non lasciarmi, resta”, mugugnai sperando che sentisse la mia voce attutita dal suo petto.

“Sam non ho intenzione di lasciarti, per quello puoi stare tranquillo”

“Non tornare all’inferno, ti prego. ”, sussurrai piano

“Cosa? Sam cos’hai appena detto?”

Chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai cullare dai suoi respiri.

**Dean:**

“Ma cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente?”

“Dean…”

Lanciai uno sguardo verso il divano dove Sammy riposava. Era improvvisamente così vulnerabile che non mi sentivo di lasciarlo solo nemmeno un attimo.

“Mi dispiace ma dovevo farlo e ho fatto bene perché a quanto pare tuo fratello ricorda ancora”

“Cosa? Ma che dici Bobby sei ubriaco o è solo la vecchiaia?”

Bobby fece una pausa prima di continuare.

“Farò finta di non aver sentito. Dean, ragiona un attimo. Il ragazzo ti ha conosciuto… quando, ieri?

“Beh, in teoria si”

“Ed è già così attaccato a te? Avete legato così tanto in ventiquattrore? Cosa avete fatto, un bel pigiama party?”

“Io…”

“Non tornare all’inferno?”, ripeté la frase con cui se ne era uscito mio fratello e lì non riuscii a replicare.

“Non sembra ricordare nulla di sé, i ricordi della sua vita sembrano bloccati in qualche modo però ricorda ancora come allacciarsi le dannate scarpe o la stupida geografia. A me sembra più una cosa selettiva la sua”

“È questo cosa diavolo vorrebbe dire?”

“Devo ancora scoprilo”

**Bobby:**

Fissai a lungo la sagoma ricurva di Sam illuminata dalla fioca luce ambrata del camino. Le fiamme scoppiettavano e danzavano nevrotiche come nel bel mezzo di un rituale di magia nera. Alle spalle di Sam minacciose ombre raccontavano una storia dell’orrore, per coincidenza anche la storia della nostra vita.

Decisi di lasciargli del tempo da solo prima di farmi avanti.

Dopo aver ricordato la cucina raggiunsi Sam sul tappeto e spinsi verso di lui una vecchia scatola di scarpe. Il cartone era consumato dagli anni e probabilmente anche dai denti di qualche topo.

“Ho pensato potesse aiutarti a ricordare”

“Cos’è?”, mi chiese Sam con voce roca, come se il lungo silenzio gli avesse fatto perdere la voce.

“Ricordi: quello che rimane ad un uomo solo”, gli risposi con un sorriso colmo di amarezza.

Attesi che aprisse distrattamente la scatola prima di continuare.

“Sam ascolta… mi dispiace per ieri. Mi rendo conto di aver iniziato con il piede sbagliato con te”

“Non ti preoccupare, Bobby. Capisco che tu voglia solo aiutare Dean”

“E aiutare te…”

“Si, si ovviamente”

“Perché vuoi i tuoi ricordi indietro, vero Sam?”

Sam alzò le spalle senza aggiungere altro. Lo scrutai pensieroso chiedendomi se non stesse meglio così, dopotutto. Privo dei brutti ricordi e traumi avrebbe potuto ricominciare… anche se non ero sicuro che Dean glielo avrebbe permesso.

Sam si mosse piano e cominciò ad esplorare la scatola dei ricordi.

“Questo era di Dean?”

“Si, è il guantone di tuo fratello, come fai a saperlo?”

“Dean è bravo in tutto ciò che fa, io non avrei mai potuto giocare a baseball’

“Perché pensi questo?”

“Non lo so… io-“

“Sam, sei in gamba quanto tuo fratello se non di più. Sei bravo nel tuo lavoro, sei molto intelligente e brillante… non saresti entrato a Stanford se non lo fossi”

“Cos’è Stanford?”

Non mi sorpresi della domanda, cancellare completamente l’esistenza di quel college dalla sua mente dopotutto aveva senso dopo Jessica.

“È un college molto importante Sam, volevi diventare un avvocato”

“Davvero? Io?”, gli occhi di Sammy si illuminarono e fui lieto nel vederlo di nuovo vivo.

“Certo che si, eri uno dei migliori studenti”, non avevo idea se lo fosse realmente ma non mi avrebbe sorpreso minimamente…di sicuro lo era per me.

“Poi cos’è successo?”

Persi il sorriso alla sua domanda. ‘Accidenti’

Raccontare a Sam di come aveva perso la sua ragazza e di come la sua vita ‘normale’ da allora fosse andata a farsi benedire non era una bella idea.

‘Oh nulla di che: la ragazza di cui eri innamorato è bruciata sul soffitto proprio sotto ai tuoi occhi per colpa di un Demone e la cosa ti ha distolto un tantino dagli studi. Ah, dimenticavo… è stato lo stesso demone ad uccidere entrambi i tuoi genitori e regalato una vita da cacciatore… vita che tu detesti’

“Oh, guarda! Questo era tuo, Sam. Ci andavi letteralmente pazzo”, borbottai a bassa voce porgendogli un piccolo pupazzo a forma di leone che però non accettò. Ci guardammo per un attimo e ci scambiammo uno sguardo di intesa e mi vergognai della mia incapacità di mentire.

“Eravamo qui spesso?”, per mia fortuna Sam scelse di non indagare ulteriormente.

“Avete passato alcune estati qui con me”, sospirai rivolgendo il mio sguardo verso il fuoco riconoscendo essere state le estati migliori della mia vita dopo quelle con Karen.

“Chi sono questi?”

Sollevai lo sguardo verso Sam che, accigliato, mi stava mostrando una foto.

“Quello è tuo fratello Dean con John, tuo padre”

“Mio padre?”

“Si, Sam quello è tuo padre”

“Io ho già visto quest’uomo”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

Vidi con la coda dell’occhio Dean farsi avanti nella stanza con il suo passo da cacciatore. Si appoggiò allo stipite senza una parola.

“Ecco non lo so… non sono sicuro”

“Hai la sensazione di conoscerlo, è questo che cerchi di dire?”

“No, no, no. No, io l’ho visto”

‘Cos’è questa nuova stronzata adesso?’

Mi finsi tranquillo e mi mossi sul posto per mettermi più comodo… per quanto il pavimento potesse risultare comodo alla mia povera schiena. Parlai dopo essermi schiarito la gola.

“Quando l’hai visto, Sam?”

“Ecco Dean era molto arrabbiato con me…m-ma è stata colpa mia Bobby, te lo assicuro! “

“Vai avanti”

“Mi… ha urlato contro, e quando mi ha afferrato la sua faccia non era più quella di Dean, capisci? Era…quest’uomo. Ne sono sicuro, era John ed arrabbiato come Dean, probabilmente di più”

“Cos’altro ha fatto Dean? Ti ha colpito?”, le parole mi uscirono senza pensarci e non mi importava minimamente che Dean fosse nella stessa stanza con noi, non avrei avuto problemi nel prenderlo a calci nel culo.

“Certo che no!”, fu Sam a rispondere ma entrambi i fratelli mi guardarono sconvolti.

“Okay, poi cos’è successo? Hai visto John…”

“È solo apparso per un attimo, poi è tornato tutto normale ma è stato… strano”

“Ci scommetto”

‘Probabilmente è stato un déjà-vu’, pensai tra me e me.

“E la sua voce…”, sospirò pensieroso.

“La voce di Dean?”, chiesi confuso.

“No, quella di John”

“Hai sentito anche la sua voce? “

Sam annuii tornando con lo sguardo sulla foto.

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Ha importanza?, chiese sulla difensiva.

“Puoi dirmelo Sam, tranquillo “

“Era arrabbiato. Arrabbiato come Dean. Non so fare altro che fare arrabbiare tutti”

Lanciai un occhiata avvelenata a Dean fermo alle spalle del fratello che, con aria accigliata, reggeva ancora la porta.

“Non dire così Sam. Dean e tuo padre sono solo molto irascibili, non è colpa tua. Fidati di me. Sono loro ad aver un problema ogni tanto”

“Cosa ti ha detto? Voglio sapere cosa ti ha detto”, fu la voce seria di Dean a parlare all’improvviso.

“Dean! Da quanto tempo ci ascoltavi? Ci stavi spiando! È sbagliato!”, additò Sam.

“Non spiavo proprio nessuno, se ho un passo felino non so cosa farci”, giocò Dean rimanendo serio.

“Certo come no”

“Quindi?”

“Non importa, non ricordo con esattezza”

“Sam. Mentire è sbagliato”, giocò sporco Dean sapendo che il nuovo Sam si sarebbe sentito troppo in colpa per mentirci.

“È… sbagliato mentire”, ripeté Sam accigliato pensandoci su.

“Si, Sam. È sbagliato”, continuò a pressare Dean.

Stavo per parlare ma Sammy fece prima.

“Mi dispiace. Sono inutile e stupido”, sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo.

“Sam, no! Non è così! Come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?”, mi intromisi alzando la voce.

“Non ti arrabbiare per favore”, la sua voce era un sussurro appena percettibile.

“Non sono arrabbiato”, mi sforzai di parlare con un tono più tranquillo. “Te lo prometto”, gli assicurai posando gentilmente una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Non so perché tu pensi di essere-“

“È stato papà a dirmelo”

“Cos’altro ti ha detto?”

Sam scosse la testa rapidamente.

“È…è colpa mia se la mamma è morta. Ha detto che era colpa mia se ho fatto soffrire Dean ma io non volevo, Bobby”

“Sam ora ascoltami bene. Tua mamma non è morta a causa tua. Io so come sono andate le cose e ti assicuro che tuo padre aveva torto, non è affatto vero quello che ti ha detto”

“Perché avrebbe dovuto dirmelo se non fosse stato vero?”, mi interruppe Sam sfoderando i suoi occhi da cucciolo bastonato.

“Perché era un figlio di puttana!”, ringhiò Dean con mia sorpresa.

“Dean!”, esclamai sconvolto.

“Lo era”, ripeté convinto Dean facendosi avanti.

“Non dovresti parlare così di nostro padre”

“Oh, andiamo Sam! Sono io tuo padre. IO ti ho cresciuto, cerchiamo di essere coerenti qui. Solo perché Papà è morto non può diventare automaticamente un santo”

“Dean Smettila”, cercai di fermare Dean che ormai stava eruttando senza controllo .

“Cosa? Anche tu hai litigato con lui! Non era capace di tenersi vicino nessuno, nemmeno i propri figli. Non era capace a fare il padre e penso che ad un certo punto ci abbia anche rinunciato . Non è riuscito ad affrontare la morte di mamma ed ha preferito distruggere le nostre vite”

“De-“,ma Dean non mi permise di aggiungere altro.

“No, Bobby! Io ho cresciuto da solo Sam, sono stato suo fratello, sua madre, suo padre ed il suo migliore amico. C’ero io con Sammy quando di notte urlava il nome di Jessica e c’ero io accanto a lui quando ha avuto la polmonite per colpa di papà che per punizione l’ha fatto dormire sotto la pioggia, c’ero io quando aveva paura del fottuto buio a due fottuti anni! “

“Dean, basta!”, riuscii finalmente a sbottare alzandomi dal divano ma Dean non sembrò neppure notarmi.

“Papà non gli ha insegnato a parlare benché meno a camminare. Aveva diritto zero di insultare, ferire o anche solo commentare un figlio non suo. Lui invece veniva, pretendeva, criticava e accusava… e sai cosa? Ho abbassato la testa ogni singola volta. La cosa peggiore era quella: io che non difendevo mio fratello quando lui mi implorava di farlo ma non potevo, non potevo! Se facevo arrabbiare John lui mi mandava via, lontano da Sam ed io impazzivo a non vederlo. Continuavo a chiedermi se fosse al sicuro con lui, se gli desse da mangiare o se gli coprisse realmente le spalle durante la caccia. Non aveva alcun diritto di-“

“Sam?”, chiesi accigliato abbassando lo sguardo verso il minore dei Winchester.

“Sam? Cosa c’è?”, spostai i lunghi capelli di Sam per trovare grosse e brillanti lacrime scintillare sulle sue guance .

Guardai avvelenato Dean che mi scansò e prese posto accanto al fratello, un movimento automatico portò i due uno contro l’altro.

Sam nascose il proprio viso contro l’incavo del collo del fratello e sentii i loro sussurri lievi uno all’orecchio dell’altro. Riuscii a percepire una sola frase di Sam.

“Non farmi ricordare”

Quella notte non feci domande quando vidi Dean in equilibrio precario nel letto insieme a Sam, lasciai Dean fare il suo lavoro, il lavoro che aveva svolto per tutta la sua vita.

Sam d’un tratto sembrava essere tornato bambino, era come se avesse avuto indietro la sua innocenza e per riaverla aveva dovuto dimenticare gran parte della sua vita. Illuminato da un improvvisa rivelazione rimandai il sonno per quella notte per continuare le ricerche.

**Sam** :

Erano state due settimane molto rigide a Sioux Falls ma il freddo, quella mattina, sembrava essersi attenuato.

Dean difronte a me stava mangiando distrattamente i suoi pancake con il naso immerso in un enorme e pesante libro di magia.

Mio fratello non aveva smesso di cercare, come io gli avevo chiesto, quello che avevo già trovato da giorni ma che avevo nascosto con cura nonostante la sua promessa di rispettare la mia scelta sul da farsi.

Avevo ancora qualche difficoltà di adattamento specialmente riguardo la sfera del soprannaturale ma ignorarla sembrava funzionare piuttosto bene dato che avevo passato un intera settimana priva di incubi.

Dean non mi aveva abbandonato in una sola di quelle notti dove il fuoco, il sangue e sudore erano protagonisti assoluti dentro la mia testa.

Dean era la mia unica certezza in quel caos e, con molta probabilità, l’unica cosa che valesse la pena ricordare.

Non volevo sapere chi fosse Jessica, non volevo sapere cosa fosse successo a lei o ai miei genitori, non volevo più sentire la voce di John nella mia testa o sentire il fuoco bruciare la mia pelle. Tutto quello faceva parte di quel grande buco nero dentro di me traboccante di urla, angoscia e paura che avevo intenzione di evitare a qualunque costo.

“Mi stai fissando, Sammy. Cosa c’è, non ti piacciono i tuoi pancake? ”

Ritornai con i piedi per terra alla voce di mio fratello. Stavo aprendo bocca per rispondere quando un ombra alla finestra catturò la mia attenzione.

“Oh mio dio!”, urlai all’improvviso e Dean quasi cadde dalla sedia dalla sorpresa. Senza troppi convenevoli, volai fuori di casa scalzo.

Il terreno era gelido ed il sottile strato di fango che aveva cominciato a formarsi si infilò viscidamente tra le dita dei piedi.

Aprii le braccia come un uccello pronto a spiccare il volo, grandi ma fragili fiocchi bianchi dalla forma precisa si sparsero in pochi istanti lungo le maniche del mio maglione blu scuro. Abbandonai la testa all’indietro e non riuscii a trattenere una breve e sonora risata.

Con gli occhi fissi verso il cielo in quella lenta ed ipnotica discesa non mi accorsi di avere del pubblico.

“È bellissimo”, sussurrai a bassa voce tra me e me.

“Sam?”, chiese incerto mio fratello.

“Non ho mai visto qualcosa del genere, Dean. È bellissimo”

“Che diavolo state combinando voi due?”

Seguii il suono della voce preoccupata di Bobby ma la mia faccia sembrava essersi congelata in un amplio sorriso.

“Niente Bobby, sta nevicando”, rispose Dean al mio posto e fui sorpreso nel vederlo sorridere.

“Quindi?”, Bobby era davvero confuso.

“Pensi che si fermerà? “, chiesi pieno di speranza a mio fratello.

“Ne sono certo, Sammy… ne sono certo”, rispose Dean facendosi avanti timidamente.

“Lo spero davvero”

“Tra qualche giorno è Natale ed un po’ di neve penso sia del tutto normale. Cosa che non siete voi due, ora entrate dentro, cosa fate lì impalati? E perché cazzo sei scalzo, Sam? “

Dean ed io ci scambiammo uno sguardo divertito prima di metterci entrambi con il naso all’insù.

“Vi siete ammattiti entrambi. Mettetevi qualcosa addosso, non sarò certo io a cucinare brodo di pollo per entrambi i vostri stupidi culi. Winchester… maledetto il giorno in cui- “ Bobby rientrò in casa ed i suoi borbottii si allontanarono con lui per essere sostituiti dal soffice rumore del primo strato di fiocchi sul terreno. 

“Dean?”, sussurrai intenzionato a rispettare quel silenzio.

“Si, Sammy? “

Avvicinai la mia spalla in modo che toccasse quella di mio fratello ma non aggiunsi altro.

Nonostante non riuscissi più a sentire né il naso né le dita dei piedi non trovai il coraggio di muovermi: ero felice ed era la prima volta. La neve infine si fermò per alcuni giorni anche dopo Natale. Seta bianca sembrava essere stata adagiata con estrema eleganza sulla terra, bianca come il foglio che avrei riempito con la mia nuova vita. 


End file.
